Marrying the Wrong Girl
by DarkeningBlur.HLR
Summary: Adrien is about to marry the wrong girl can Marinette do anything to stop him making the biggest mistake ever? Find out. I don't own Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir or any songs used in this story.


**Marrying the Wrong Girl**

 **(Hi there, just thought I'd give you a quick message before you start reading, first I DO NOT OWN Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir in any way, and second I DON'T hold and rights over the song 'Speak Now' all rights belong to Taylor Swift, enjoy reading, Thanks Dark x)**

Marinette's Pov

I stood on the roof top, as Ladybug, across from the church where Adrien and Chloe's wedding was being held, as much as I hate the thought of them getting married, I can't interrupt it would be wrong of me, I would ruin all the plans they had made. But Chloe is all wrong for Adrien and he even told me he didn't want to marry Chloe.

 _I am not the kind of girl,  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion,  
But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl._

 _Flashback_

 _I was working in the bakery with my parents, in the back baking, I was working up front, when the bell rang signalling the door has been opened. I looked over and saw Adrien walking towards the counter._

 _"Hi Adrien, what can I get for you today?" I had gotten over my stutter talking to Adrien while ago, and could have a proper conversation with him now_

 _"How about a croissant and a chat?" I smiled, he did this a lot, he like to just come in here and chat with me_

 _"Okay." I served the croissant onto a plate, and brought it over to him as he had moved to sit down at the seating area, and took a seat next to him_

 _"So how have you been Mari? I haven't been around in a while."_

 _"I've been okay Adrien, and I know you've been busy with planning your wedding." He sighed, looking down at his plate_

 _"Yeah, a wedding that I didn't want." He muttered, picking at the croissant_

 _"Wait, you don't want to get married?"_

 _"I do want to get married eventually, but not right now, and definitely not to Chloe. Since school she has become so much worse, besides, she was the one who wanted to get married a soon as possible."_

 _"Have you spoken to your father about this?"_

 _"He won't listen, he told me in no certain terms would he allow this wedding to be called off, unless there was someone else that I loved and that I could prove it to him, by the other person returning my feelings."_

 _"Do-Do you have feelings for someone else?" he chuckled_

 _"Hey, you stuttered, you haven't done that in years." I blushed and shoved him gently_

 _"Answer the question." He smiled sadly_

 _"I do, but they would never feel the same way, so I guess I'm just going to have to marry Chloe."_

 _"I suppose so, especially if you won't tell that person."_

 _"You'll come to my wedding, won't you Marinette?" I smiled_

 _"I'll wait for my invitation." He grinned_

 _Flashback end_

I never received an invitation from Adrien, but I guess that Chloe could be blamed for that, she would never want Marinette at her wedding. I sighed and jumped down from the roof top, Adrien would want me there, even if he doesn't see me.

"Tikki Spots off." I de-transformed from my Ladybug outfit, to reveal a light pink dress, that comes down to just below my knees, and light pink flat shoes.

"I think it's really good that you are still going to support Adrien Marinette." Tikki commented floating next to me

"Thanks, Tikki, better go or I'll miss it." He nods and hides in my little side bag that was also pink. I quickly hurry into the church, and hide at the back by the curtains hiding me from view. I glance around the room and saw that all our friends were there dressed nicely.

I could hear Chloe yelling faintly and realise that she must be yelling at bridesmaid or a staff worker for something going wrong.

 _I sneak in and see your friends,  
And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel,  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid somewhere back inside the room,  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

Suddenly there was someone leaning against the wall next to me, I glanced and saw that it was Adrien, with a small smirk on his face

"Hiding at the back Mari?" Adrien asked and I blushed slightly, stepping away from my hiding place

"Sorry, but I didn't get an invite, but you asked for me to be here, so here I am."

"What do you mean you didn't get an invite?" I shrugged

"I didn't get an invitation, I assume it has something to do with Chloe, I know you wanted me here, but Chloe wouldn't." he sighed angrily

 _This ain't surely not what you thought it would be,  
I lose myself in a day dream where I stand and say,_

"I don't want this wedding, I told Chloe you were going to be here I guess she made sure you won't."

"Adrien, you told me to loved someone else, your father said that he would call it off if you told him who, so why won't you?"

 _Don't say yes run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now. _

"I won't risk my heart getting broken."

"Adrien." He turned to look at me pleading with his eyes

"Please Mari, don't make me say, I don't want to get hurt."

"But how do you know you're going to get hurt if you don't tell them? You have to chance it."

 _Fun gestures are exchanged,  
and the organ started to play a song that sounds like a death march,  
and I am hiding in the curtains,  
it seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be _

The music started playing, the wedding march, more like a death march, Adrien turns to walk to his place, but I quickly grasp his wrist

"Please Adrien tell me." He looked at me with hope all over his face

"It's you Mari, I love you." He then turned and walked down the aisle to his place while I stood there in semi shock, as Chloe comes to walk down the aisle.

 _She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen,  
but I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me don't ya_

 _Don't say yes run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door,  
don't wait or say a single vow,  
you need to hear me out and they said speak now_

 _Don't say yes run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door,  
don't wait or say a single vow,  
your time it running out and they said speak now _

I watch the ceremony, Adrien looking more and more depressed as it went on, I couldn't let him do this, I couldn't let the boy I love marry the wrong girl.

When the preacher says speak now or forever hold your peace, I step into view yelling "Stop." And everyone goes quiet looking at me, but I'm only looking at Adrien

 _I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace,  
there's the silence, here's my last chance,  
I stand up with shaky hands all eyes on me,  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room,  
but I'm only looking at you, _

"Marinette! What are you doing here? You weren't invited! Why are you stopping my wedding?" Chloe demanded, while Adrien just looked bewildered

"Adrien wanted me here, and I now know why, Adrien is marrying the wrong girl."

"What are you talking about?! We're perfect for each other." Chloe stated grabbing onto Adrien

"Not if he doesn't love you."

"I got him over his obsession with Ladybug."

"That's not who I'm talking about." I said to Chloe, and then looked straight at Adrien "I'm not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion."

"That's right now get out!" Chloe yelled,

"Chloe enough please." Chloe's father the mayor demanded, and I continued to look at Adrien

 _I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion,  
but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl _

"But, you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl, don't say yes, Adrien I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door, don't say a single vow, you were worried about getting hurt, you won't get hurt with me." I saw his face light up with a smile, before I turned and walked back down the aisle and out the church doors, but not before I heard Alya yell

"Way to go Mari!"

 _Don't say yes run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door,  
don't wait or say a single vow,  
you need to hear me out me out and they said speak now _

I waited by the back door of the church, for what seemed like forever, but finally Adrien came around the corner, still dressed in his tux, and walked right up to me

"You really mean what you said?" Adrien asked, stopping inches away from me, I grasped his hands

"Do you remember the day you started and you gave me that umbrella, after school?" he smiled

"I remember."

"I've wanted to tell you for so long Adrien, that moment when you passed the umbrella to me, was when I fell in love with you, I was so scared to tell you before."

"Mari, that was years ago, you've really loved me all these years?" I nodded

"I could never speak to you properly after that." He chuckled

"I remember, I thought you didn't like me or that you feared me with all the stuttering you did, I didn't even realise."

"I'm over all the stuttering now, and I'm glad I was finally able to tell you."

"Me too, there is just one other thing I need to tell you before we go anywhere further."

"And what's that?" he lent down and whispered into my ear

"I'm Cat Noir." I looked at him in shock as he stood up straight, and I saw his face fall slightly "Do you hate me now?" I smiled and shook my head

"That would be rather hypocritical of me now wouldn't it."

"Huh?" I raised to my tip toes and whispered

"I'm Ladybug."

"You're Milady?" I smiled

"And you're my Silly Kitty." He grinned

"I'm sure I could be so much more than that Milady."

"You just got out of one wedding, let's not jump into another so quickly."

"Speaking of which, I told them I'd be right back, so we better run." He grabbed my hand and began pulling me away from the church.

"Adrien!" He laughed

 _And you say let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door,  
baby I didn't say my vows,  
so glad you were around when they said speak now._


End file.
